Girl That Met Him
by XanafiedWerewolf14
Summary: A girl named Charlotte Keyes is just moving in with her uncle. Her plan was to go to the boarding school, Kadic Academy, but things take a turn for the worse. Will she ever figure out her calling? Will she get out of her uncle's grasp? This is my first Code Lyoko fanfiction. Rated M because I am becoming paranoid of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not dead! If you guys are waiting for my Triforce of Love, I am actually finished with it. I just need to reupload it. I am sorry. This is my new CL story, though. Feel free to bash me for all kinds of stuff if you want to. Just be kind of easy on me.

"It is going to be too hot for you to live in Paris," says a girl in the front passenger seat of a small car.

"No, it won't," the woman driving countered. "You are just complaining because you didn't want to come here. The first time I told you, you were so elated; the smile you had was unforgettable."

"Now that feeling is gone, Ms. Tran!" the seventeen year old yelled. She had black hair with red streaks that she had just recently got. Her shirt had a outline of a wolf howling on it. Under that shirt she was wearing a horizontal-striped, long-sleeved black and white shirt. She didn't wear any make-up today because she was suppose to meet someone today that is part of her dad's side of the family. Charlotte just hoped it wasn't a crazy, old man. Reason? She was going to be living with them. She didn't understand why, though. She was practically an adult.

"Oh, Charlotte. Please don't yell at me. Everything is so different now that your parents are gone," mumbled Ms. Tran loud enough for Charlotte to hear. "Maybe you can find someone special to help you out. All you need to do is just say hi." Ms. Tran smiled at Charlotte hoping for an agreement to what she said; maybe a nod or something.

Instead, Charlotte sighed and turn towards the window. Charlotte didn't want to cry; she knew she couldn't. She needed to stay strong.

Jackie Tran tightened her grip on the steering wheel and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "Are you happy to see your uncle? After all, you are going to be living with him," Ms. Tran inquired, trying to brighten up the mood on the gloomy and dreary car.

"I suppose," replied Charlotte in a dull voice. She was excited. She just couldn't show it. Charlotte never made any friends; the ones she did make always moved away, putting her in a sort of depression. When her parents died, she went altogether. That was the straw that broke the camels back. She didn't want to get attached to anyone who would leave her.

Right now, life was hard. It was about to get harder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that very few of you have actually read this piece of crap, but I decided to continue it. Between school, homework, plays, musicals, drama club, algebra 1, spelling tests, vocabulary tests, economics tests, studying, my biography of Harry Houdini, family, and friends it is hard to get a good update in. I am sorry for the delay. (Even though I am pretty sure nobody reads the authors note, but they go on with the story. People probably don't even read this.) I truly didn't mean to let you wait. Whoever you might be. YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU MAX! (A guy named Max is going to be so confused)

Chapter 2:

The small automobile pulled up to the house on the corner of Donner Avenue and Cross Street. It was a nice, big house with a sunroom on the side of it, and through the glass of the sunroom, Charlotte could see a cloaked figure standing there looking at her.

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" Ms. Tran asked. Charlotte came out of her trance and looked at Jackie for a few seconds. She nodded and made a small 'mmm-hmm' sound. She only turned around for a second, when she looked back at the sunroom and saw that the figure was gone. Charlotte narrowed her eyes and turned back around to get her things.

Opening the trunk of the car, Charlotte took out her suitcase containing her very few clothing items, her school bag, and her computer bag. Slinging her computer bag over her shoulder, she looked back at the sunroom. Charlotte saw it again; the cloaked figure was there. It just stared. Charlotte put down her suitcase and waved, mumbling, "Hello." She knew it couldn't hear her.

It just kept staring! _I will go into the sunroom when I can and find out who that is, _she thought to herself.

"Come on, Charlotte, dear!" exclaimed Jackie, walking quickly to the door of the house. Charlotte sighed picked up her stuff, shut the trunk and caught up with Jackie.

_Time to meet uncle, Charlotte thought. Jackie knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After about thirty seconds, the door opened._

_A/N: How's that for a cliffy? I will try to update this story as soon as I can if nothing comes up that blocks my way to the Internet. Which would suck because basically my entire life is in the Internet. I am so lonely._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As you can probably tell, I have changed the rating for this story. I am getting slightly paranoid about later chapters, but I am sorry if it draws you away from it. Some people can't read _those _kinds of stories. Since I only had one review, this chapter is dedicated to the user 7th. .hell. Thank you for your support to my story. You're basically the only reason why it is going onto the internet. Anyway, I am updating a whole lot quicker than I usually do because we have a snow day. Also I have nothing to do. So just enjoy this chapter while you can. Finally, I just want to say that if you want to bash me for some of the thing I do wrong in my story it is ok. Just don't go too far with that privilege.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my characters. Also, I own Xana's attitude. Oh that part wasn't suppose to come out yet. *Giggle* (I know I have forgotten the disclaimer in my previous chapters, but you know me. I am very forgetful.)

Let's get to the story!

"Good afternoon," said a tall man at the door. He wore the initial _H.K. on his robe. It was a burgundy color and his hair was black, but it was going gray. A few strands stood out because they were polar white._

"_Oh, hello. Is this the residence of Horace Keyes?" Jackie asked in a sweet, pleasant voice._

"_Yes, I am that guy. I am Horace Keyes. Who needs to know such things?" replied Horace. He tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrow._

"_That is great; we found the right house, Charlotte!" Jackie exclaimed. "Umm… this is Charlotte Keyes; your niece! Say hi, Charlotte."_

_All Charlotte could do was stare at him; at this strange man. She looked into his eyes and saw that they had a purple tint to them. She didn't trust the man standing in front of her. She had her doubts._

"_Uh… Charlotte? Are you feeling well?" Jackie asked, concerned._

"_No, I have some serious doubts about this man. I don't like the vibe he is giving off, Ms. Tran. Don't force me to be with him," Charlotte said simply. The look on Jackie's face was crazy. It was as if she heard that the police were at her house bringing Charlotte home from trouble. Of course, that has happened before, but it was am accident. She didn't mean to push the man down the subway stairs. _

_Nonplussed, Jackie yelled out, "Charlotte! Be nice! This man is going to take care of you until you are economically stable to live on your own." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was so strange for Charlotte to be rude; it was unlike her. Then again, she hasn't been herself._

"_Indeed, Miss Charlotte. I will be taking care of you," the man said. Charlotte was about to mention her parents fortune she could live off of she was ushered into the house by the forces of Horace and Jackie._

_A/N: So, how do you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think about it. Be honest! REVIEW! That will probably be the only time you will hear me say that._


	4. Apology

AN: Okay, this is going to be very awkward to say, but I have written my story completely. It is just that I notice that my OC has been OOC the entire time. I am planning to rewrite this and posting it as a different story under a different title. I hope the other people following my other story will read this too. For the story Triforce of Love, I have it finished! I will have to set it up in different documents so that way I can post a chapter easily. I am so sorry that it took me this long to say this. I feel really bad and I am so sorry.


End file.
